Menunggu
by CALIC0
Summary: Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama, tetapi ia malah berkata tidak dapat pulang. Kata siapa? [Kang Gary x Song Ji Hyo]


**Kang Gary &amp; Song Ji Hyo (c) **** Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan rumah produksi masing-masing**

**Menunggu (c) **** cnbdg2801150004**

.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Tetapi Gary Oppa …

"_Ji Hyo-ah, maaf Oppa belum bisa pulang. Cuaca di sini sedang sangat buruk, penerbangan keluar dan masuk semuanya dihentikan. Kamu tidak mau kalau Oppa kenapa-kenapa, kan—"_

_Tut tut tut._

Telepon masuk tersambung sekiranya dua hari yang lalu. Nyaris dua bulan Gary dan sahabatnya Gil melakukan tour promo di negeri Paman Sam. Segala jadwal telah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga kata bentrok pada hari paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan puncak romansa mereka tidak terganggu, tepatnya tidak boleh diganggu.

Tetapi fakta berkicau lain. Sang suami justru terkurung di benua ribuan kilometer nun jauh di sana, tidak bisa pulang pada detik penting. Padahal di sini, di rumah yang telah mereka dirikan dengan penuh kehangatan cinta, telah banyak dipersiapkan segala bentuk penyambutan.

Undangan bagi para sahabat. Pesanan makanan untuk hari H. Termasuk beberapa teman-teman idol yang bersedia mengisi usia muda pernikahan kedua sejoli yang selalu tampak mesra bahkan ketika masih mengisi sebuah variety show.

Kegembiraan itu kini lenyap. Terganti begitu saja dengan kehampaan. Rasanya seperti telah mengetik hingga berpuluh halaman namun mendadak listrik mati. Semua hilang. Gondok, kesal, ingin marah, miris, dan mengutuki diri bercampur aduk tak menyenangkan dengan sakit perut tegang.

"Gary Oppa jahat!"

Telepon rumah tanpa kabel dilempar. Benturannya keras terbukti dengan berubahnya alat komunikasi tersebut menjadi kepingan puzzle menyedihkan.

.

Ji Hyo mendadak mengalami bad hair day. Rambut panjang berkilaunya kini berubah total menjadi monster. Awut-awutan, mencuat ke segala mata angin, kering di sana sini. Halusnya hilang dalam kedipan mata. Puasa miras dan rokok yang telah berhasil ia lakukan selama tahunan pun nyaris saja gagal bila mengingat kediaman mereka tidak punya stok kedua barang tersebut.

"Aish!"

Ya, no miras no rokok sama dengan senewen. Ditambah pula kesal yang kian memuncak karena semenjak telepon 'pengumuman kalau Gary Oppa tidak bisa pulang', tidak pernah ada lagi kontak antara dua publik figur tersebut. Telepon rumah tidak hanya satu, rusak masih ada cadangan. Ponsel juga selalu siap sedia diangkat. Tidak bisa meledak marah? Jelas tidak mungkin!

"Gary Oppa benar-benar minta dikutuk ya?"

Jiwa premanisme wanita cantik itu kambuh. Untung saja belum keluar kalimat-kalimat yang lebih kejam semacam piiip, piiip, atau piiip.

Membaca jam yang terpasang pada dinding sarang cinta Ji Hyo dan Gary, terlihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.54. Enam menit lagi adalah hari (seharusnya) bahagia itu. Tetapi yang berlaku adalah mata sembab, hitam berkantuk, serta pening berkat tidak tidur nyaris dua hari. Jangankan tidur, usaha keluarga dan sahabat yang hendak menghibur saja dilotaknya. Ia tidak butuh hiburan dari lainnya selain dari,

"Gary Oppa…."

Ji Hyo sadar ia egois bila menyangkut hubungan romansa mereka. Namun, sedari awal ia telah membuat janji pribadi untuk tidak mengekang pekerjaan sang belahan jiwa. Sama-sama sering tampil di panggung dan layar kaca, kesibukan mereka mirip, sehingga toleransi itu tumbuh semakin besar. Ji Hyo harus kuat mental dengan segala kemungkinan masa-masa pertemuan yang tipis dan tak tentu waktu. Ini pula yang menjadi salah satu alasan (di luar rasa gengsi, tentunya) mengapa ia tidak menelepon balik Kang Gary. Kesibukan.

Serta jelas, tingkat keamanan terbang dalam cuaca buruklah yang menjadi faktor pembatas utama. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ji HYo harus dapat menahan diri. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus menjadi seorang wanita yang baik dengan menunggu setia kepulangan sang suami tercinta. Dalam keadaan utuh, sehat tak kurang apapun.

Harus. Ia harus menunggu. Perayaan hari jadi pernikahan pertama terlambat selama beberapa hari saja bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan, 'kan?

Ah, tetapi mengapa ada setitik air mata membasahi sarung bantal?

Karena sekuat-kuatnya seorang Song Ji Hyo, ia masihlah seorang wanita kecil yang membutuhkan kehadiran laki-laki besar.

Tanpa sadar rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Perlahan ia pun berlabuh ke dalam peraduan lelap tanpa mimpi di atas bantal berbasahkan genangan air mata.

Tak beruntung. Andai saja Ji Hyo mampu menunggu satu menit lagi saja, ia pasti akan mendengar suara anak kunci diputar, pintu yang berderit dibuka, serta langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat.

Kang Gary, berdiri di depan ranjang cinta dalam balutan formal warna hijau tua, membawa sebuket bunga. Tersenyum kecil ia melihat wajah datar nan tenang sang istri tersayang.

"Maaf sudah mengakalimu, Ji Hyo-ah. Padahal aku sudah tiba di Korea sebelum telepon dua hari lalu."

Berlutut, Gary menyibak pelan poni hitam tak disisir milik sang wanita usia kepala 3 tersebut dan membenamkan kecupan cinta sedalam ia mampu di keningnya.

Keesokan harinya, Ji Hyo terbangun kaget oleh sensasi berat dan hangat di sekitar pinggang rampingnya. Serta oleh sebuah kotak hitam berisikan cincin berlian. Di dalamnya tersimpan kertas kecil berisi pesan:

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Selamat satu tahun. Tidak terlambat kan?"

Membalikkan tubuh, kecupan panjang di bibir suami serta pukulan membabi buta menjadi hadiah pembuka Ji Hyo di hari jadi pernihakan mereka.

* * *

**Pojok CN:** akhirnya, kesampaian juga hinggap di screenplay. Maaf kalau aneh. Aku sudah lamaaaaaaa bgt ga mampir ke mari, dulu pun hanya sbg reader/reviewer yg belum punya akun. Kayaknya semenjak Heechul &amp; Hangeng 'putus' deh. Pokoknya, makasih sudah membaca dan mohon bimbingannya. Feedback, please!


End file.
